


Рождественский плейлист забанен

by Panda_Pooh



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: A little, Assassination Attempt(s), Christmas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but everyone safe, it was not the best date
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_Pooh/pseuds/Panda_Pooh
Summary: Одно из свиданий Рэя и Тренера пошло не по плану
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Рождественский плейлист забанен

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adorkable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/gifts), [Helens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helens/gifts).



> Начался декабрь, а значит сезон новогодние-рождественских фиков открыт, время печь пряники.  
> Этот пряник вышел таким.

— Не могли бы Вы повторить ещё раз, для протокола...  
Ещё раз, два, да хоть двести, сути это не изменит. Его показания чёткие и выверенные до последнего вздоха.  
Кто стрелял? Не знаю, я не видел стрелка. Вы допускаете, что целью были вы? Наверное, я не знаю.  
— У Вас были враги? Кто-то, кто мог желать бы Вам зла?  
Да, слишком многие, список бесконечен. Это всё сплошной фарс. Эти вопросы, этот кабинет и участливое лицо офицера полиции. Рэй сдерживается чтобы не начать нервно моргать — «тикать», как называет это Тренер.  
На мыслях о Тренере Рэй сбивается и почти теряется. Непозволительная потеря контроля над собственным лицом.  
— Нет, я не припомню каких-то особенных конфликтов.  
— А не особенных?  
— Поставщики ламелей сбили сроки ремонта нового бара. Мы немного поругались, если так можно сказать. Мелкая ругань.  
Офицер кивает, записывая, по его лицу видно, что он тоже не считает этот конфликт чем-то достойным внимания.  
Рэй до последнего будет уводить их в сторону Тренера, как бы нечестно это не было. Проигравший боец, разгневанный тупой родитель одного из неблагополучных мальчишек, поставленный на место барыга. Всё что угодно и как можно дальше от Рэя. В какой-то момент он и сам начинает в это верить. У Тренера есть оружие, вряд ли оно лежало в машине только чтобы быть использованным один раз на лужайке Рэя. Может быть так, что у Тренера были проблемы о которых он решил не рассказывать ему?  
Наконец-то вопросов у офицера не остаётся, по его лицу сложно понять, доволен ли он результатом допроса. Но это и не важно. Важно лишь то, что через несколько часов у него на телефоне будут все отчёты полиции, всё, что они успели найти, все выводы, которые они успели сделать. Рэй садится в машину терпеливо ждавшего его Банни.  
Он включает кондиционер на обогрев, трёт замёрзшие руки и не перестаёт думать «Кто? Кто же стрелял?».  
— Порядок, босс?  
— Скоро узнаем. Отвези меня в Роял Госпиталь. А потом возьми кого-нибудь из парней, съездите к Чазе, узнайте, не слышно ли чего с их стороны.  
— Да, Рэй.  
У больницы Банни высаживает Рэя двадцать минут спустя, смотрит выжидающе, не то ждёт ещё указаний, не то пытается понять, стоит ли передавать пожелания «скорейшего выздоровления».  
В итоге Банни просто кивает, обещает позвонить после встречи с Чазой и уезжает, ловко встраиваясь в поток машин.  
Лёгкий мороз щиплет открытые участки кожи и Рэй совершенно по-мальчишечьи бежит ко входу в больницу, перепрыгивая через ступени.  
Внутри тепло и очень светло, холл уже украшен рождественским декором. Пушистая зелёная ёлка мигает гирляндой и отвлекает посетителей от безрадостного нахождения в больнице.  
Рэй минует стойку информации, с предыдущего раза отлично помня, где находится нужный ему корпус. Он идёт по длинным коридорам, через стеклянные переходы, поднимается на второй этаж. Пальто и шарф приходится оставить в гардеробе и Рэю неуютно. Один слой брони снят, руки сами тянутся плотнее запахнуть воротник пиджака. Палата Тренера рассчитана на двоих, Рэй сам договаривался насчёт этого. Можно было бы оплатить и одиночную, но Тренер явно остался бы недоволен этим фактом. А так компромисс.  
Из палаты Тренера выходит медсестра и приветливо улыбается Рэю. Он её не помнит, зато она его, видимо, да.  
— Вам повезло, он ещё не спит. Но лекарство скоро начнёт действовать, ему надо отдыхать.  
— Да... спасибо, — рассеянно благодарит Рэй и заходит в палату.  
Тренер непривычно бледен, по руке ползёт трубка капельницы. Всё это Рэй уже видел, только теперь Тренер в сознании и внутренний голос настойчивее шепчет «из-за тебя, твоей работы». Память услужливо подсовывает воспоминание, как Рэй зажимал Тренеру плечо собственным кашемировым шарфом, пока немногочисленные посетители кафе шокировано орали, а трясущийся бариста вызывал скорую. Рэя тогда тоже трясло, от количества крови стремительно покидающей тело Тренера. Первая пуля пролетела мимо, по касательной рассекла кожу на голове, вторая точно попала в плечо. Кажется, он очнулся только в скорой, когда стабилизировав Тренера, один из врачей заматывал Рэя в плед.  
Воспоминания скачут перед глазами как блики, и, наверное, Рэй слишком громко выдыхает, потому что Тренер отрывается от разглядывания унылой серости за окном и переводит взгляд на него.  
— Рэй, — улыбка нежная не только на губах, но и во взгляде. — Как ты?  
— Я? Это ты на больничной койке. — очень умный ответ. Рэй не выдерживает и моргает пару раз.  
— Действительно. — усмехается Тренер.  
— Как... твоё самочувствие? — запинается Рэй. Он подходит к кровати и в горле снова встаёт противный комок. Дотронуться до Тренера он себе не позволяет.  
— Сносно. Врач говорит я удивительно быстро восстанавливаюсь, так что уже буду дома к Рождеству.  
— Отлично. — да, и отличный подарочек он Тренеру подарил.  
Диалог не идёт. Рэй не понимает что говорить. Будь на койке кто-то из его парней или, не дай боже, Микки, он бы уже выдал полный отчёт о расследовании.  
— Эй.  
Тренер тянет его за руку, осторожно накрывая ледяные пальцы Рэя своими, тёплыми. Живыми.  
Рэй снова нервно моргает, будто расплачиваясь за такую хорошую выдержку в полицейском участке. Хочется курить.  
— Я был сегодня в полиции, для дачи показаний, — он пытается подобрать слова. — Нельзя чтобы полиция начала проверять то, что им не следует.  
Слова даются тяжело, Рэй не знает, как не скатиться в сухой деловой тон. Господи, да он же пришёл навестить своего... парня? Это было их третье свидание. Только вместо секса больничная койка.  
Тренер согласно кивает. Рэй сглатывает кислую слюну и продолжает.  
— Мои парни проверяют по своим каналам.  
— Главное чтобы мои парни ничего не проверяли. Можешь... — Тренер моргает почти по-рэевски и продолжает неуверенно: — приглядеть?  
Рэй кивает и тут же вытаскивает телефон, чтобы написать сообщение Фрэйзеру.  
«Пригляди за детьми-переростками Тренера. Чтобы не влезли куда. Только аккуратно!»  
Последнее слово он пишет капслоком, чтобы Фрейзер точно его не пропустил и просто не пристегнул Карапузов к батарее.  
Тренер спокойно ждет, когда Рэй закончит, с интересом на него поглядывая.  
— Кстати, как ты уговорил врачей пустить тебя?  
— Ах, да. Пришлось поменять статус наших отношений... я сказал, что мы женаты.  
— И тебе поверили на слово?  
— Я умею быть очень убедительным.  
— Ну, надеюсь я хороший муж, — аккуратно смеётся Тренер, стараясь не делать лишних движений. Обезболивающее должно действовать, но проверять лишний раз никому не охота.  
— На пятёрку, — Рэй не может удержать улыбки. Рука Тренера привычно греет и натянутая пружина внутри расслабляется.  
— Надеюсь, по пятибальной шкале?  
— По десяти, пять баллов я снял за твоих Карапузов, уж извини.  
Тренер всё же смеётся и тут же неловко хватается за пострадавший бок. Выражение его лица застывает между радостью и болью, и у Рэя снова тянет что-то внутри. Тренер ровнее усаживается на кровати, чуть откидываясь на высоко поднятые подушки и устало выдыхает. Не убирает улыбку со своего лица, тепло смотрит на Рэя, немного сонно моргая.  
Рэй не может удержаться, поднимает робко руку и гладит короткий ёжик волос, стараясь не задевать перевязочный пластырь. Кажется, добрая медсестра решила избавить Тренера от ужасной причёски с вынужденно выбритой половиной головы, другой причины Рэй придумать не может, памятуя о словах врача «о неглубокой, не угрожающей жизни ране».  
— Мне нравится твоя новая стрижка, — Рэй продолжает гладить Тренера по колючей макушке, спускается ладонью до затылка и возвращается назад.  
— Ты просто ещё не видел, как это будет отрастать. — ворчит Тренер.  
— Уже жду не дождусь.  
Тренер усмехается, зевает и сползает по подушке.  
— Останешься со мной ненадолго?  
— Конечно.  
Рэй переставляет стоящий у стены стул к краю кровати. Стоит ему сесть, Тренер снова берётo ладонь Рэя в свою руку, тянет за запястье к губам. Тёплое дыхание согревает пальцы.

**Author's Note:**

> Моим дорогим и любимым <3 И Фарреловской причёске из ДэдМэнДаун


End file.
